lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jewel Sparkles (information from the United Nations Space Command)
“You know, in those years he always used to say that the UNSC was invincible, because of the things they represent - the military, scouting and scientific agency - they are invincible. Oh, we've seen them hurt, even temporarily defeated, but somehow they - we - always get up to fight again. Even in the worst moments, I thought that we would surely win and we would go home again. That's what the UNSC does, right? That's what the heroes do.”— Jewel Sparkles to Dot Starlight, Dream of a night in the past Jewel Sparkles is the most elegant princess in all Lalaloopsyland. She is very cultured in the good things of life, from art to dance. She is She owns the largest collection of tiaras on earth and loves to teach her friends about etiquette and balance. She likes to focus on her and look for attention whenever you can get it. Jewel is the older sister of the little Trinket Sparkles. Her name is based on her interest in the brightest jewel (Sparkles) that make her dazzle. While your birthday date refers to "Day of the jewel." About Jewel Classic Jewel Jewel Sparkles is a white skin lala with: pale pink cheeks, black button eyes and a small mole below her left eye, also called beauty. She has a pastel pink type 1 hairstyle with a tiara, a pink dress with magenta sleeves, a segmented skirt, a greenish yellow belt, two buttons Black on the chest, and white polka dots on the lower layer of her skirt with a transparent greenish cloth that goes around the lining. She also wears white socks and pink Mary Jane shoes with magenta bows placed on toe height. Super Silly Party In this edition, Jewel has curled hair and keeps it in a similar way to its classic version. In its fringes are curled several strands of hair, adorned with a dark pink crown with pearls and a small lime green bow in the center. Next to his left eye he has a heart drawing instead of his mole. She wears a dark pink dress with white polka dots, collar and lace. On her neck is a small bow with a pearl in the center, along with two necklaces of pearl. In the front, there are two small lemon green bows with a white lace border for the lower embroidery and a pale lime underskirt that protrudes. In legs, use pale pink floors with a dark pink bow on each lace and a pair of white socks with elegant ruffles. Princess In her princess version, her hair is curly and bears pearls similar to Goldie Luxe's hairstyle. Her tiara has been redesigned and carries pearls around. Wear a shirt and the lower part of the sleeve is light pink, while the upper part is dark pink. Unlike its previous versions, green fabric is not included around the skirt along with the shirt and sleeves are attached to the wrist and their socks have bows. Pet Jewel has a Persian cat as his pet (which does not look like a true Persian cat, for that matter). It has a soft pink tone with black eyes and cheeks magenta. Its accessories often have a pink color or are green ivy. Personality Jewel is a lala protagonist whose interests are everything related to fashion; the status; the organization of events; the medium-term steak and leadership. Jewel has had moments in which he has performed as an altruist. But at the same time he has had numerous negative aspects in his personality, such as example: is someone quite presumptuous; he has little sense, he is exaggerated about dirt and insects; he is stubborn; usually try to find excuses to avoid lose his position; when she organizes an event or situation, she is usually assigned as a leader along with giving herself little effort; it can be a lie; and She also values status more than her friends' gifts. Compared to his predecessor animated medium, Jewel would go through his first flanders acting more like a stereotype of arrogant girl. Jewel usually devotes herself to aspects of parties, design and fashion considering her new beauty salon located in the main square. She, like that in the previous animated series can be a great friend and someone very hard when he wants to be. However, those positive moments are easily overshadowed due to the flanderización that took in Lala Prep School (More details below). In which his narcissus and low-key side take a greater role together with that she has become someone more competitive, contentious, stubborn, lazy, bossy, brawny, impulsive, inattentive and manipulative. Other details about Jewel is that detest the gray and share their tiaras with other pets or lalas except for exceptions. In the UNSC In the early days of the Fall of Lalaloopsyland, Jewel was known to be very serious in times of danger, being the military leader of the Rookie Force. Over time, however, it is known that Rollett 518 had great influence on Jewel, teaching him to be more relaxed and enjoy the victories of his missions. When she was once again the leader of the Rookie Force, Jewel started to follow that advice, and became fun loving and a very witty one, always having a joke or a comment ready at the time suitable. Jewel gets along with his fellow Timber Rangers, especially with Storm E. Sky because during the War of the Cataclysm I put aside his Personality bossy and competitive, among others. Time after the Fall of Lalaloopsyland, Jewel returned to have his previous Personality and at the same time, retains his current Personality. Other data Gender: Female Pleasures: Explicit music (preferably Disturbed), rugby, pizzas and video games (especially Doom or Wolfenstein) draw in pencil, the cats (for their allergy), technology, diamonds, gold, British tea, science and chocolate cakes. Aversions: That they bother her, the Club America, that they take away her attention, that they hide the truth, the spiders, and the lack of realism that her sister usually has. Occupation: Rookie Force Leader Important data: While Bea is a coffee fan, she feels an addiction to ice cream Theme song: TBA Phrases “We need a plan.” “Shout at him and stop being here? Because that seems like a really stupid plan right now.” ''— ''Jewel Sparkles and Dot Starlight, Destiny of the prisoners “I would like to do something similar with her and have good odds, besides, it would be fun. Oh, that's what you meant, but at least I accept it.” ''— ''Jewel Sparkles to Ember Flicker Flame, The many accidents of Pillow Featherbed “What I want? I want some peace, but I will never get anything while these monsters are disturbing things.” ''— ''Jewel Sparkles to the “Boss”, Nocturnal Flames “Come, my friends - let's celebrate a Soldier who became a Spartan ... and a Spartan who saved a universe.” ''— ''Jewel Sparkles, Death of the Hero Curiosities * Although sometimes she acts like a delicate and thin girl, she is not afraid to get dirty if necessary * According to the book "Meet the Lalaloopsy Girls," the garment that was used to sew Jewel was worn by a princess who practiced twirling. Also in the same book He mentions that he likes bright things and hates rainy days. * His favorite kaiju is Krystalak * She and Suzette La Sweet, are banned in hotels in to make disastrous parties every time they visit Gallery Category:Property of Megasaur 512 Category:Characters Category:Non Fanon Category:Fanon Category:Pet: Cat Category:Girls Category:Royalty Category:Popular Category:Interest: Glamour Category:Big Sister Category:Female Category:Interest: Princess Category:Lalaloopsy Category:Lalaloopsy Girls